Road Trip To Crystal Lake And Elm Street?
by Alexia Lupin
Summary: (Freddy Vs Jason) Random insanitystupidity, didn't know where to put it but it's got Freddy and Jason so I thought here was good. ON HIATUS
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs, movies, characters, ect. mentioned in this piece of craziness. I only own myself and my car and the ability to bend my friends to my will.**

****

**Author's Note: This is a Mary Sue so run away now if you dislike those. This is a little fantasy piece featuring me and my buddies and the killers we love. Our names have been changed to our nicknames but if you know who we are you'll be able to figure out who's who. Most of this is true or will be once I get my car...I intend on finding these places and visiting them. :P   Enjoy!**

**Roadtrip To Crystal Lake And Elm Street?! I'm Drivin!**

********

**Introduction**

"That's it?!" Katsumi (a long brown haired/eyed, fifteen year old wearing a tight black tanktop and tight blue jeans w/flip flops) asked disappointed as they stood. "I wasted six dollars on a piece of crap for you."

Her friend Koji (a shoulder length dark brown haired/eyed sixteen year old wearing a baggy black Samurai X t with relatively tight blue jeans w/black boots ) was in her own little world enjoying the latest installment to one of her favorite series as they exited Freddy Vs Jason. Her face was aglow as she laughed continuously. 

"I love Freddy, he's so freakin awesome. Robert's my hero!" She squealed hugging herself.

"That sucked. At least Jason won, I knew he would." 

Koji snapped back to reality. "How dare you say that!" She punched Katsumi, "Freddy _will_ kill you." Koji shook her fist in Katsumi's face. "Spaghettio?" Koji turned, "You liked it right?" She asked her other companion who followed them a distance behind.

"Uh, it was okay. There was too much blood." Spaghettio (a long, curly, dirty dishwater blonde haired, green eyed fifteen year old wearing a gray longsleeve hooded shirt, baggy black pants w/thongs) said twirling her hair.

"Yeah there was but still I loved it! Everything was great cept the fake boobs." Koji unlocked her car and they piled in. She started the car and clicked on her stereo, her friends where blown away by the loud music. "Whee, I like this song! It's so fun." She started head banging to 'Swinging The Dead'. Spaghettio shook her head still twirling her hair.

"I should've had mom pick me up." Katsumi said. 

"Oh, I'm not afraid to leave you here." Koji joked in a threatening manner.

"Are you making dinner tonight?" Koji called to her mother, her head inside the refridgerator. 

"Since when do I make dinner?" Her mother called back from the t.v. room. 

Koji rolled her eyes as she busied herself with making a peanut butter sandwich. "Hey! Did they just say what I think they said?" Her ears had perked up upon hearing two familiar words.

Her mother turned up the news.

"Two hikers have been missing since yesterday in the Crystal Lake area. The two women weren't equiped properly for the decrease in temperature last night and authorities hope they found proper shelter, they will continue their search in the morning." 

Koji tuned out whatever else was said, "Did you hear that? Crystal Lake does exist." her eyes lit up, "I bet-"

"Jason got them." Her mother cut in.

"That's so awesome! I bet he did." The cogs in her head started to turn, as they do every now and then, an idea was forming. "Mum? How far is Crystal Lake from here?"

"It's up near the top of the state."

Koji's eyes flashed, "Can me and my friends have a little road trip this weekend?"

~*~*~to be continued~*~*~

**A/N: Sorry that was extremely short. Next chap will be longer. REVIEW!**


	2. Girls, Meet Boys

**Author's Note:** I don't know where this is going but I'll continue writing it until the ideas run out so enjoy while it lasts. I also call my friend Spaghettio: Mortal Kombat Queen, Jack-as in Jack the Ripper-, Kyzo, Saminuske and Sampy. So when you see those names you'll know it's the same person. My other nickname is Freddy by the way. Katsumi's nicknames include: Charlie Cracker Jacks and El Retardondo. Not that you care and not that we will be using them :P

Psycho Pirate-thanks for the review, I can always count you ^-^, that was way to much information about Jason XD  Typical girliness ahead, you can thank Katsumi for that, this chap was written with 98% of her input. Jaa ne!  

**Chapter 1: Girls, Meet Boys**

        It was eleven am on Saturday morning as Koji leaned into the trunk, looking over everything she was taking with her to Crystal Lake. She had already informed her friends they'd be having an 'adventure' this weekend and to pack accordingly. It was nearing time for her to pick them up. 

"Let's see, I've got some snacks, camcorder, four changes of clothes, make-up, toothbrush, sleeping bag, money, map and a full tank of gas. Plus my camera, cross, and dagger just in case." She touched each of the items hanging from their designated spots on her body lovingly. Today she was wearing her dirty brown fedora (she had found in her closet, it had belonged to her great grandfather) a simple baby blue t-shirt, favorite baggy pair of black pants and Freddy boots as she affectionately called them. She was ready to go no matter how mismatched her outfit was.

"Are ya ready Freddy?" Koji laughed at her own lame joke as Spaghettio, today known as Jack, answered her door.

"When are you going to get back?" Her mother, Duzan, yelled from the kitchen. 

"We may not _come_ back." Jack said, she added wickedly, "We should take Duzan." Koji laughed. 

      Jack was wearing a short-sleeved black and red button up collared shirt, baggy jeans and black and red flip-flops. She was bringing a sleeping bag, feather plo, toothbrush, other common toiletries, Mortal Kombat cd and four changes of clothes.

Koji honked as she pulled up to Katsumi's house. Katsumi made a face as she walked towards them her hair was now burgundy and she was wearing a pink tank-top with jean overalls and flip-flops. As Katsumi neared the car, she yelled,

"Jack get your ass out of the front before I move it!" 

"You wish." She replied rolling her eyes.

"Grr. Pop the trunk." She demanded. When she was done dumping her crap in, she stood in front of Jack's door, hands on her hips stubbornly. "Move!" Jack rolled her eyes but gave in reluctantly climbing into the back.

Katsumi was bringing along seven changes of clothes (all of which she described in detail) her other gear included hiking boots, tennis shoes, sleeping bag, pillow, beauty products, toothbrush and a cooler of food and bottled water. Koji suppressed a laugh upon hearing this news.

"So where we goin?" Katsumi asked.

"Oh we're going to Crystal Lake to see Jason." Koji answered casually.

"What the grr, swear words!" Katsumi cried grumpily. Koji and Jack laughed.

"It gets better, afterwards we're going to see Freddy and we're picking up Ally on the way." Jack added knowing Katsumi hated their other friend and she would be uber pissed upon the news.

"Koji you're such a freak." Katsumi declared upon seeing the six inch dagger hanging from her belt.

"Ya never know, I might need it." Koji shrugged, "Besides no one in this world is 'normal', plus you hang out with me." 

"So you don't have room to talk." Jack finished. 

"Exactly." Koji nodded smiling. She proceeded to turn on her Freddy Vs Jason cd, 'to put them in the mood'. Katsumi and Jack rolled their eyes and Katsumi proceeded to pull out her disc man and turn it up full blast as she reclined by placing her feet on the dashboard much to Koji's disgust.

       They were about seventy-two minutes out of town when Katsumi screamed sitting upright and pointing.

"Stop, stop! Hottie, hottie!" Her head phones fell from her ears.

"What?" Koji asked turning down the volume and slowing, her eyes following Katsumi's frantic pointing finger. "Oh." She said her eyes widening, she took off her fedora and stuffed it under the seat.

 A red clunker aka piece of shit truck was parked alongside the road twenty feet ahead of them. The first guy was sitting in the truck bed, leaning against the glass dozing, while the other two were looking at the engine.      

Koji pulled off the highway and rolled down the window. 

Katsumi beat her to speaking, "Do you want a ride?" Koji and Jack rolled their eyes at the flirtatious tone.

The first guy (a British seventeen year old with long slightly curly brown hair tied in a ponytail at the nape of his neck, caramel eyes with a goatee and a  fu-man chu, wearing a white muscle shirt, jeans and brown Dock Martins) opened his eyes smiling. 

"If I can sit by you." He called back, Katsumi's face coloured, while his companions perked their ears upon this. 

"Who are you flirting with?" the guy on the right asked. (he was eighteen with clean-cut brown hair and dark brown eyes wearing a white t-shirt w/a karate logo, black cargo pants and Converse sneakers) The other craned his neck as well, his face had traces of oil. (he was seventeen, had messy black hair, green eyes, mustache and goatee wearing a cobalt long sleeved button up shirt,-currently the sleeves were rolled up- tight black pleather pants and black combat boots)

"Some girls that just stopped to see if we were alright." The first guy replied turning to his friends, he slid off the truck bed and walked to Koji's car where he stopped and leaned on Katsumi's window frame. As he and Katsumi smiled at each other, the others made their way to the vehicle, the black haired one wiping his hands on a rag.

"Are you gonna introduce us?" He asked with a slight Queen's accent, smiling. He stopped behind the one perched on the window frame.

"Oh." He stood upright,  "I'm Will, that's Kyle," He pointed to his friend behind him, "And that's Chris." He pointed to the other guy a distance behind. As Katsumi was about to name the girls Koji beat her to it.

"I'm Alexia but my friend's call me Koji, that's Jack at the moment," She pointed to the girl in the back seat. "And of course the flirty one is Katsumi." Jack smiled and Will laughed.  

Katsumi elbowed Koji saying, "Bitch." Under her breath. Jack just rolled her eyes. Chris walked up and smiled nodding to Jack, she covertly checked him out and growled her approval.

"So, where are you girls going?" Will asked.

Katsumi spoke, "We're going to Crystal Lake."

"What a coincidence, so are we." Will turned, smiling to his friends. 

Kyle shook his head smiling, "Except our truck isn't working." 

"I can fix it." Jack piped up. Everyone looked at her.

"Oh yeah, I bet she can." Koji laughed, shaking her head, "She got straight A's in shop." Jack smiled. 

"Let's see what you can do." Chris said walking back to the truck. Koji and Jack climbed out and followed the two boys while Will started up a conversation with Katsumi.

"I'll be damned." Kyle laughed punching the steering wheel as the engine started. He and Chris exchanged glances, shaking their heads embarrassed.

"You're amazing." Chris beamed closing the hood, Jack blushed wiping her hands and face. "You missed a spot." He rubbed the black smudge from her cheek, they smiled.

"Where are you three _really headed?" Koji asked Kyle, leaning against the truck door._

"Nowhere in particular," He leaned on the window frame, "Five day weekend, figured we'd drive around, see what we find." 

Koji smiled, "Hmm, sounds like fun."

"So do you care if we join you?"

"That's fine."  

"Great." Kyle said grinning. Koji broke her gaze from his and looked to her friends. She got annoyed with how flirty Katsumi and Jack were being. 

"Okay dumb asses time to go." She waved bye to Kyle as she turned walking back to her car. Jack said her goodbyes to Chris and Will made his way back to the truck.

"We'll just follow you okay? Do you mind if we stop for gas though?" Kyle asked. 

"No that's fine." Koji waved, as they got back on the freeway they followed the red truck.

"Yay pit stop!" Jack said, "I want donuts!" Koji smiled.

"Oh my gosh! Will is so freakin fine!" Katsumi squealed as soon as she came out of her daze, "Grr I wanna rip the buttons off his shirt!" 

"Augh, Katsumi." Jack whined, "Spare us."

"Besides, he didn't _have_ a button up shirt." Koji pointed out rolling her eyes again. 

"It's a figure of speech." Katsumi said rolling her eyes. "Disgusted with both of you." She mumbled.

          Koji pulled into a parking spot in front of the gas station while Chris put gas in the guys' truck.

"Kay girls, this is your only bathroom break til Crystal Lake." Koji announced turning off the car.

"We only get one? In a fricken four hour drive?" Katsumi whined.

"Gah. Such a freakin girl." Koji said rolling her eyes. "Sampy? Are you gonna go get your donuts?" 

She jumped out of the car, "You have to handle the money." 

Koji rolled her eyes again getting out of the car. "Do I need to hold your hand too?" She asked turning to Katsumi who was searching her purse for money.

"Yeah just a second I'm gonna get a burrito." 

Koji laughed, "You're so weird. Didn't you people eat before we left?" She asked holding open the door.  

"No. Do I ever eat?"

"Yes." Sampy/Jack answered. "All the time." Katsumi punched Jack on her back as she passed. 

Will and Kyle were already inside; Will buying a large Coke and a soft pretzel. Kyle was buying a medium Pepsi for himself and a medium Dr Pepper and bag of Sun Chips for Chris. 

"Hey sexy, haven't seen you around here before." Will greeted Katsumi sarcastically. Koji choked on her own bottle of Pepsi, as she suppressed a giggle.  

"Hi." Katsumi said blushing.

"Ah, you're so freakin dumb." Jack punched her shoulder as she walked down an aisle. They paid for their snacks and piled back into their vehicles. Another four hours and they'd be camping out with Jason...

"We're almost there!" Katsumi pointed to the sign ahead of them, which read thirty-one miles. 

"Yup." Koji answered smiling at Kyle in the truck next to them. He waved smiling back. 

~~~To be continued~~~

**A/N:** *sigh* LOTS of girlieness....Sorry if I scarred ya all. Next chap won't be so freakin lovey-dovey. At least with more people there's more to get killed. *laughs insanely as she plots her friends' demises* 

Review all!


	3. Search For Jason Voorhees

**Author's Note:**  I just had to share this info. Crystal Lake is an actual place in the state I live in and two women really did get lost up there. But *smacks herself* I don't watch the news so I don't know if they found them or what. In a twisted way it would be super sweet if Jason was real and he did kill them... 

Anyway, I love you all for reviewing and I'm so happy you enjoy this! Sorry this chap is short and sucks….

Warlockgal-What is up with you and chapters? lol Anyway, I would LOVE to put Robert in this, but I don't know how to fit him in and make it work well...*sobs*      

Oh well...*light bulb appears above her head* _You should write a fic with Robert in it, I'll give you eight points-and I'll read it-and love it as a bonus! **; ) **_

**Chapter 2: Search for Jason Voorhees**

"Aw jeez." Koji groaned, she should have figured on cops; the road ahead was blocked off. "We'll have to find another way." She turned onto a bumpy dirt side road. "Hold on ladies." 

"Are we there _yet_?" Katsumi asked irritated, after they had driven into the forest for eight miles, 

"There's gonna be no sun left by the time we get there." She pouted looking out the window. 

"Look, look there's a clearing like area. Park there." Jack pointed. 

"Gotcha." Koji answered pulling off the road. Kyle and his friends pulled up behind them.

"I wanna go to the lake first!" Katsumi squealed as they all climbed out of the car. Jack plotted to push her in the first chance she got. Will and Chris climbed out of their truck; Koji stretched and yawned while Kyle walked off to check out their surroundings. Jack stretched as well, smacking Katsumi in the face in the process.

"OW! What's that for?" 

"Good measure." Chris chuckled silently and he and Jack wandered off to Katsumi's cooler for snacks and water.

"Hey could you throw me my bag please?" Jack picked it up and threw it four feet away from Katsumi. 

Katsumi grred, picking up the bag and shuffling through it. 

"Tired." Koji mumbled rubbing her eyes. "Damn sun it's still too bright." She whined shielding her face as she looked around. She yearned for her fedora, but not wanting to look like an even bigger idiot than she already was in front of these cute guys, she resisted. "Even with all these trees." She added wistfully, she walked to her trunk and grabbed a bottle of water, taking a sip.

"I think the lake might be that way." Kyle said walking up to her and pointing to their left. 

"The sun's still perfect for tanning!" Katsumi threw her bag back in the trunk, then slung a beach towel over her shoulder. "I'm going down to the lake if anyone wants to come." Will nodded standing, falling in step beside her.  

"Well duh that's the reason we came here." She stuck the bottle in one of her many pockets, "For Jason!" Koji squealed as she forgot about the sun and followed her friend.  

"Jason?" Chris asked closing the trunk.

"Meh." Jack answered shrugging as they followed the others.  Not long after they had started their trek Katsumi began whining. 

"I'm tired of walking." Koji and Jack exchanged glances rolling their eyes. Will bent to her level saying,

"I can give you a ride." Katsumi nodded blushing as he picked her up, she wrapped her arms around his neck laying her head on his back. Jack pretended she was vomiting while Koji laughed at her antic.

"Jesus freakin Christ." Koji swore loudly and tiredly as they reached the end of the forest lining. Katsumi dismounted Will and pranced off to the lake's edge. Koji's mood changed instantly as her eyes fell on the glorious blackened water, "Yay, we're there! Let's see if we can find him."

"How are we supposed to _find Jason?" Kyle asked stopping beside her as she shaded her face from the sun while she looked around. _

"Doesn't he only kill at night and while teens are making out?" Will asked raising an eyebrow.

"It'll be especially difficult since he's a fictional character at that." Chris added skeptical. Koji had given Chris the four one one on Jason with the little 

tid-bits of help from Will and Kyle-who loved horror movies-while they were hiking.

Koji rolled her eyes, "COME ON, where's your sense of fun and adventure?" She sighed. "Well I'm gonna go look, stay here and be dumb if you want." She stomped off heading for the woods. They stood looking at each other for a second before Will left to be with Katsumi.

"We can't just let her wander off alone." Kyle said, neither Chris nor Jack said anything. He sighed in defeat shaking his head, he looked at them one last time before he sprinted after Koji. Chris and Jack, after seeing Will and Katsumi drool all over each other, decided looking for Jason wasn't such a bad idea.

          The sun was beginning to set and Will and Katsumi were alone along the lake's shore. 

"Where are they?" Katsumi asked worried. 

"They'll be all right." Will assured her, "Why don't we head back to the car before it gets too dark to see. I bet the others will meet us there." He added upon seeing Katsumi's wistful look.

"I hope you're right." The thought of Jason lurking somewhere in the forest frightened her no matter how unbelievable. Maybe he was real. Were her friends in trouble? She shook her head from such thoughts as she followed Will back to their vehicles.

~~~~

         "Kyle." Koji whined resting her head on his left shoulder, "I think we're lost." The two had been walking all afternoon and had found no trace of Jason nor the lost hikers. Now they sat under a great pine tree in defeat. 

Kyle frowned, "I think you're right." He looked up above the heads of the trees where the pale blue-purple sky showed through. It was nearly dark. There'd be no way they'd find their way back to the vehicles with this light. If they moved on anymore they'd be even more lost once daylight came. They'd have to wait until dawn. Kyle didn't mind sleeping outdoors but he didn't know how it would affect a girl.

~~~~

"I knew separating was a bad idea." Jack frowned stopping, she twirled her hair around her little finger as she did so often when she was bored or nervous. 

"I agree. We should have planned this better." Chris said. "Who knows where those two could be." 

Jack could swear they weren't that far behind their companions, but somehow the distance between them had become greater. She sighed, what an awful idea this was.   

~*~*~to be continued~*~*~

**A/N:**  Get ready, you-know-who's going to be in the next chap...*cackles* I have too much fun...

Who do you want to die? I really wanna make it so only 1or 2 people live but I'm interested to see who you think should die and who should do the deed. So here are your choices:

**GIRLS:**                                                                       **GUYS:**

Myself-Koji                                                              Kyle  

Katsumi                                                                     Will

Jack                                                                            Chris

Ally                                                                            Dorian 

                          ~both have yet to appear~ 

I want you to tell me your choices and then put Jason or Freddy beside their name. I refuse to upload the next chapter until I receive a substantial amount of votes, so eat that and like it. **; ) Write them in your review or (preferably) e-mail your choices to me @ Freddys_little_princess@hotmail.com  Thanks!**


End file.
